


心羽情缘（2/5）——<You don't know that>/<天意怎知>番外6

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [2]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity





	

In case 对宗教不太了解的小伙伴困惑：

—— 不能结婚的是天主教神父，新教（Christianity）几乎所有教派，包括安息日会，的所有圣职人员（例如牧师！）都可以结婚，而且很多教派鼓励牧师能够成家，在繁重的服务生活和心灵压力中有人陪伴开解。

——————————

 

刚刚清晨7点多，小城的工作日还没有开始，最先围上来的是两个下夜班路过的工人，路边店面早起来洒扫开门的几个店主也迅速跑过来帮忙。

“小伙子，你没事儿吧？”  
“流这么多血！”  
“去我店里打电话叫医生吧！”

围观群众好心的吵吵嚷嚷让Tommy本来就又痛又晕的头一下涨成两个大，一边挣扎着坐起来一边拽住要去打电话的面包店胖大叔。

“别……我就是医生……”

“……对哈！这不是Dr.Doss-Ryker吗？Ryker厂主的儿子！”  
“Smitty Ryker？他家不就住后面那条街，Martin你赶紧去把Doss护士喊来！”

Tommy很想拦着他们去喊他爹地——他可不想一大清早有人敲开家门告诉两位父亲他倒在大街上头破血流，爹地搞不好要被吓出心脏病来，然而那个叫Martin的食品店小伙计已经飞快地跑远了。围观群众们七手八脚地要试着把他从地上架起来时，忽然一双赤足出现在他眼皮底下。

那不是一双工人或店员的脚，夏季轻薄羊毛长裤随意挽起的裤管下，线型柔美的脚踝纤细到盈手堪握，瘦而匀实的脚背上趾骨清晰地突出着，大概是踩了露水和冰凉路面，花瓣儿一般好看的脚趾泛着微白……  
蓦地回过神来的年轻医生还没来得及抬头，来人却主动俯身半跪在他身边，下一秒，一块叠得整整齐齐的方形织物就覆上了他额头的伤口。

“这个应该能很快止住血，来，按住，”同样削痩却修长好看的手轻轻握起他的手腕，引导他抬起自己的手按上已经被盖住的伤口，焦糖色大眼睛有着和手指微寒体温截然不同的温暖，“一切都会好的，大家已经去找人来帮你了。”

Tommy好像忽然就明白了，为什么爹地当年能在战场上救活那么多本来没什么希望活下来的重伤员。这样的温柔眼眸和安抚话语，并不见得比不上药和血浆。

还没等他捋清思路问些什么，一辆熟悉的酒红色福特就冲破晨曦停在路边，刹车过猛发出的嘶鸣刺激着他剧烈撞击后尚且脆弱的脑部神经，Tommy下意识闭了一下眼睛捂住耳朵，再睁开的时候，眼前还是充满关切的漂亮棕眸——不过，换成了他亲爱的爹地。

前医务兵小心拿开儿子按在额头的手帕，仔细查看了一下伤口和瞳孔反应，然后竖起左手食指平行摇摆了两下，Tommy到底是医生，不用交代就乖乖配合跟着爹地手指的移向转动眼球，回答了有没有头晕、恶心、眼花症状的问题，确认了胳膊腿都没骨折，他看到爹地紧张的表情放松了不少，心疼地轻轻拍了一下他的脸颊：“没有脑震荡，中度擦伤，应该不需要缝针。试试站起来怎么样，宝贝儿？我们回家去清洗一下伤口，给你些止疼药。”

他那当年在军营负重15公斤拉练二十公里后还能大气不喘去找队友斗飞刀的papa上前来，轻轻松松就把儿子的胳膊甩到肩头架起来，跟围观的乡邻们大大咧咧笑道：“没事儿没事儿，我家Desmond当年，一脸血找不见眼睛的都医活了，他这不算啥……麻烦大家了啊！下次去我那儿修车一定给你们打八折！”

男人们帮着Smitty将撞坏的单车搬上皮卡货仓，已经被塞进后座绑好了安全带的年轻医生有一句没一句听着papa用分明骄傲爆棚却表面不满的口气跟乡邻们“抱怨”着“大半夜还要做手术！这孩子啊，对工作太上心啦！看看折腾一宿都昏在路上了！”……直到回到家被扶上自己的床，爹地捧出好久没派上过用场的医疗箱给他处理伤口，随口说了一句：“幸好你还带了块手帕压上，这会儿血都止住了呢。” 

——手帕！……

他赶忙四下寻视，看到那块染着血的白手帕被爹地放在床头并没扔掉，长吁一口气，随后想起了什么又从床上跳起来，也不管牵动了伤口疼得直龇牙，抓住爹地就急急地问：“那个人呢？！”

“哪个人？” Desmond一脸茫然。

“就、就……不认识的那个！那个beta男生！”

一直叉抱着双臂斜倚在门框边看着丈夫给儿子治伤的Smitty挑了一下眉梢，表情忽然忧愁起来，看了看丈夫，迟疑道：“我说……Desmond亲爱的，你确定他没脑震荡？”

 

Desmond只当儿子是外伤应激反应，判定Tommy今天必须卧床全休。打电话到医院为他请假时，院长听是连夜做了手术回家路上因为“过度疲劳”出了意外，特别过意不去，不等要求就慷慨批了一个礼拜的带薪假，顺便还给Desmond也放了假让他在家好好照顾宝贝独生子，并再三叮嘱“彻底养好了再来上班”。而Tommy生性闲不住，在床上躺了两个小时就觉得床单上有刺，难受得不行，幸好爹地在他信誓旦旦会乖乖在床上休息后出门买菜去了，年轻医生踩着锁门声掀开被子跳下床，从枕头底下摸出刚才偷偷藏起来的手帕。

纯白的高支纱细棉布手帕，比较细致讲究的男生会整齐地折成四方形随身装在西装长裤口袋里那种，一角绣着雏菊蓝色的斜花体S.R.字样。Tommy是普通人家的孩子，不怎么在意吃穿打扮，不过他念的是华府名校，同学大多出身非富即贵，每天眼见的都是精着细物，后来当了医生，职业形象需要也添置了些体面行头，对这些搭配饰物了解得不少，一看就知这看似简单低调的随身小物实则来自欧式高定裁缝店，绣字不但是精湛的纯手工，连刺绣、锁边用的线都是上等的细蚕丝。然后他回忆起那双芭蕾舞者一样好看的赤足，挽着的裤管下的纤瘦脚腕，温存的焦糖色大眼睛……那个beta青年，总共不过跟他说了两句话，他却记得那口音，字正腔圆的好听，绝不是本地人，好像跟他医学院那两位英籍教授有些相像，于是可能是游客？可林奇堡压根不是旅游城市啊，那么是来探亲访友的？他为什么会在牧师宅邸？从来没听说过牧师在国外有亲戚啊……

更让他困惑不解的是，那分明完全没见过的青年，怎么会让他觉得似曾相识？难道是长得像过去的某个同学或朋友？从幼稚园到住院医期间所有的同学朋友在脑子里过了个遍，也没有哪个符合，恐怕唯一有几分神似的就是他爹地年轻的时候……这就更离谱了，要是爹地那一方的亲人他怎么可能不知道……

Tommy从不以貌取人，但喜欢外表佳美的事物是人之天性，何况他自己就是个容貌英俊的年轻alpha，如果曾经遇到这么精致美好的beta或omega，出于alpha的本能也绝对会留有印象。可这人如同他童年和少年时总做的那个半真半幻美梦里的小天使，好像转瞬就消失了影迹，甚至也如出一辙地留下淡淡松子糖清甜芬香，萦住了他的心。

趁着爹地还没回家，alpha男孩溜到洗手间，浪费了半块香皂把那块手帕反反复复洗了好几遍，简直都快把绣线的颜色洗褪了，干净到能直接当手术的无菌绷带用。烘干熨平后，整齐地折回正方块儿，他摸着那两个小小的蓝色绣字：S.R.很可能是姓名首字母，所以他是叫Steven? Sean? Sammuel? …… 

胡思乱想了一天，晚饭时他无精打采地搅着爹地特意为他熬的球芽甘蓝花椰菜汤，拨弄着掉在桌上的面包屑，下意识地拼了个歪歪妞妞的“S”出来，给丈夫添菜的Desmond看了儿子一眼，摇摇头，柔声劝道：“再吃一点儿，Tommy，十字花科蔬菜对伤口愈合有好处。”

显然，男孩压根没听清自己爹地说的什么，一边继续将汤搅得一塌糊涂，一边遮遮掩掩地问道：“呃，daddy……咱家有和我差不多大的堂兄弟吗？可能……远房的？很远很远，我没见过那种？……”

Desmond显然被这没头没脑的一句问愣了，不过他向来不敷衍孩子，还是认真想了一会儿，才答道：“没有。你问这做什么？”

Tommy依然不死心地追问：“那，不是堂兄弟也行……有叫Steven的亲戚吗？或者叫Sam的……”  
他等了一会儿才意识到餐桌上忽然安静得诡异，一抬头发现两位父亲都忧心忡忡地盯着他看，爹地伸手拿手背试他额头的温度，而papa则像看白痴一样打量了他一下，再次转向爹地：“会不会撞出什么和脑震荡相似的病啊？……”

 

虽然Smitty的“医学”意见在另外两个人分别是医生和护士的三口之家里没什么参考价值，Desmond还是不敢大意，尽管父子俩都确认这不是会有隐患的大伤，为了保险，第二天的安息日，Tommy还是被勒令卧床休息，没有一起去教堂。中午全家一起吃午饭时，爹地似是随意地告诉他一个消息：他们教堂的老牧师下周一就正式退休，随后会搬去佛罗里达和长女一家一起住，在阳光灿烂的海滨小镇颐养天年。接任的是老牧师的教子，据说按立之后就被海外宣教会派遣到日本的教会，最近刚刚结束了海外服务期，才回美国几天。

“下个礼拜新牧师就第一次主持圣餐礼了，希望你别错过啊，Tommy。”爹地看起来很期待，似乎今天第一次见到这位新牧师印象不错，“人家才比你大两岁，就独立去日本工作了两年多，23岁就当上牧师了呢，听说在欧洲也读了个特别有名望的大学。”

“我们家Tommy 23岁还当上了医生呢，也是名牌大学毕业的，全届第一名！”papa争强好胜的alpha本性总是在提到自己唯一继承人的时候难以自持地显露，“我还18岁就去南太平洋上打了三年仗呢！”看到儿子窘得无以复加的表情和丈夫带着警告微微眯起的眼角，机灵的中年alpha咧嘴一笑，赶紧补充：“我还追到了全步兵师最好看最勇敢最善良的小医务兵！”

Desmond羞得连脖颈都红了，抓起平铺在大腿上的餐巾就掷向自己没正没经的丈夫，那软绵绵的一下说是打，还不如说煽风点火更恰当。Tommy眼见着被餐巾正中胸口的papa蓝眼睛亮得像林子里瞄见了白尾鹿的大灰狼，额头的皱纹里都挤满了得意洋洋的笑，他差不多已经可以预见到今天家里的晚餐一定会迟开。

——为什么有的alpha得到一个天使般的爱人就那么容易呢？！为什么他们还特别喜欢当着别的alpha的面秀恩爱呢？！

年轻医生无比愤愤不平地戳着盘子里已经被他戳得千疮百孔的土豆。

 

虽然院长当他是“工作过度疲劳意外事故”给了优厚的假期，可Tommy哪里好意思也装糊涂呀，根本就是他自己鬼迷心窍看牧师家后花园里的漂亮青年撞上的大树，再说也只是皮外伤，当天就止血开始愈合了。于是休息了一个大周末，他还是周一一清早就跑去医院上班了。没想到电梯在外科那层打开门，前台的接待员和护士一看见他就鼓起掌来，然后其他医生和员工也拍手叫好，几个年轻医生上来对他又拍又推，就连病人也朝他投来敬慕的笑容。Tommy差点吓傻，一边挡开不顾他头上还缠着纱布企图去揉他头发的爪子，一边结结巴巴地问：“怎——怎么啦？”

和他爹地极熟络、从小看着他长大的外科护士长将一份当日的《林奇堡日报》放到前台桌上，手指点点第三版，笑道：“Dr.Doss-Ryker，外科以你为荣，有Doss护士当年轻伤不下火线的顽强啊。”

年轻医生莫名其妙地拿起报纸一看标题：林奇堡成为全国第一列成功施行体外心肺循环手术的中小城市。这倒没什么，然而他看到副标题就傻眼了——年轻医生无私敬业连夜手术，过度疲劳遭遇意外。

报道应该是采访了手术团队里其他的医生护士，过程倒是写的详实，评价也很公允，甚至可以算得上有一定科普意义，然而后面用了整整三段写他如何在一天工作后又被紧急叫回医院做了十个小时高难度的手术，然后“疲惫不堪”“挣扎”着回家的路上“体力不支”晕倒撞到路边“因公负伤”。这不着声色就能感动美国的文笔他都不用看作者署名就知道是谁干的。

好容易哼哼哈哈地逃过了或慰问或恭维他的同事或病人，Tommy躲进急诊医生休息室第一件事就是打电话到报社，要了社会版主笔记者Chris Hughes的分机。

Chris Hughes是Tommy的中学篮球队队友，两人一直是最佳内线搭档和最好朋友，一起度过了充满憧憬、不安和白日梦的alpha青春期。《林奇堡日报》是Chris曾祖父创办的，他从小就立志当第四代主编，大学也是在华府读的，主修英语文学。这个好朋友仗义又热情，充满了社会正义感和正能量——就可惜总是将无处可用过剩的那些倾注到文字报道里，打当校报主编那会儿就总喜欢不遗余力地将自己的好哥们儿塑造成爱情小说里的完美男主角形象，一个州科学竞赛被他报道成曼哈顿计划，而Tommy就是算出最后一个公式让原子弹得以横空出世最终捍卫了美利坚的大英雄。从小比较信奉科学理性的Tommy总觉得那是青春期紊乱的荷尔蒙分泌导致的，没想到Chris的青春期一下就持续了十好几年。

“你写的那都是什么鬼！”电话一通他就忍不住低吼道，“你是不是有病！”

“哎呀，Doc，伤好点没？”隔着电话Tommy都能看到对方那让人爱也不是恨也不是的英俊笑脸，“我有病怕什么，你那儿不是有好多药吗，你还有处方权。”

“你怎么也不打听清楚了就胡写，什么‘体力不支’！当年篮球队里唯一打满过全场的就是我和你！”Tommy想起把他写成个omega小姑娘的形容词就恨得牙根发痒，“我那根本不是晕倒的好么，就是不小心刮了一下路边的树！”

“喂喂喂，你这是无端质疑新闻工作者的职业道德了啊，”哪边的主笔先生也不乐意了，“谁说我没打听？我采访了当时在现场的群众啊，面包店店主和食品店伙计都说你就是晕倒了，还说是Smitty叔叔亲口说的，你做了那个超级难做的手术，过度疲劳紧张啦。”

这下Tommy哑口无言了，那时候他好像真的听他papa信口跟围观群众这么扯了一通。正气得不知道怎么应对，那边Chris还笑得特别高兴：“你怎么倒的那是次要的，你没发现今早林奇堡市民爱家乡的自豪感都特别高涨吗？让民众对本地公立医疗的质量充满信心，你个人做点儿牺牲有什么呀？哎对了，Desmond叔叔最近什么时候烤苹果派啊？”

大记者的好朋友握紧了挂在脖子上的听诊器，露出一个十分阴险的冷笑：“你还真敢吃。我这儿可有好多药，我还有处方权。”

 

歪打正着的，那天Tommy竟真吃上了苹果派。Dr.Doss-Ryker被医院里的护士们背着Doss护士戏称为外科小王子，脸俊人好医术高，金光闪闪的名校高材生，又是家里独子，父母都是容易相处的好人，爱情小说家才敢写的人设，就活生生在身边，于是那些期待着电影里浪漫医护恋情、少女/少男怀春的年轻omega和beta护士们——甚至已经不太年轻的——只要一看见这个年轻的alpha医生，瞳孔的瓦数立刻从节能小夜灯蹿升到高亮无影灯，明的暗的示好隔三差五就要让Tommy尴尬一次。就算是在大多数alpha男孩都对两性关系充满好奇的青春期，他也觉得盖玻片底下的细胞比那些甜腻腻娇滴滴的omega有趣多了；就算真的要恋爱，他所期冀的也是自己两位父亲那样的婚姻：在漫长的岁月中，能够彼此理解、包容、扶持，爱得温柔又坚定，就像两枚齿轮磨合得严丝合缝。这样的人，你遇到他就能一下子知道他是你的另一半，用不着各种手段的探问尝试，而在此之前，他愿意耐心等候。Tommy没法控制别人对他有好感，只能一丝不苟地要求自己绝不做任何越礼的举动，甚至注意不给出任何可能意味着暧昧的暗示——比如同事下班后相约一起出去玩，必须确定在场要有另一个alpha男性他才会去，omega和beta同事的礼物他基本都会非常礼貌地在找借口婉拒掉。那些送巧克力送蛋糕的omega和beta们发现这招行不通，就改了策略开始送给轮值的团队全体，还别说，这下Tommy真的不好拒绝了。

今天也是如此——那个omega女护士比Tommy小三岁，曾经是他们中学的拉拉队队员，从十二三就暗恋着这个白马王子学长，当年的同学都盛传这特别怕血的女孩非要当护士就是为了将来能接近Tommy学长。好在俩人不是一个科系的，平常不怎么能遇到，她送的情人节巧克力Tommy就跟十几个其他omega、beta送的一样无比真诚歉意地推掉了。而这次，脑子还算聪明的omega在Dr.Doss-Ryker带伤复职的当天烤了一个华丽丽的大号苹果派送到外科前台，声称是送给姐妹科室同僚们的小礼物。其实外科谁不知道这些甜点糖果都是冲谁送来的呀？不过Tommy年纪小，是很多老员工看着长大的，当自家子侄那样待，又和他爹地一样谦和善良，大家知道他素来行事端正，也就一笑了之拿了这些额外福利。Tommy为了不让满眼期待的姑娘难堪，也只得象征性地拿了一小块儿，那苹果派的馅儿特别软，他不得不面对这些热情过分的omega时总是有那么点儿有如惊弓之鸟，一紧张，掉了一点儿在罩袍前襟上。

“哎呀，Dr.Doss-Ryker，我来帮你擦……”

Tommy发誓那一瞬间他绝对看见那姑娘眼睛跟军用手电似的亮一下，让他头皮发麻，立刻侧闪了一下：“不不，没什么的，我自己来，谢谢你，Mason护士。”

omega姑娘可谓越挫越勇，赶紧从护士制服裙袋里掏出一块儿小花手绢，将年轻医生逼到自己的身体和接待台之间：“那怎么行，你可还受伤呢，doctor……”

看到手绢，Tommy感觉好像有桶冰水拿一根就快劈断的脆弱木杆挑着悬在自己头顶。他莫名想起了那双温柔静的焦糖色眼眸和清澈动听的口音，顿时觉得omega护士缠上来的手臂就像伊甸园里苹果树下的蛇那么可怕……他赶紧试图不太粗鲁地脱身，没想到这节骨眼上，正对接待台的电梯门开了，唯一的乘客走出来看到正是这么一幕：一个穿医生袍的年轻alpha男子和一名omega女护士以非常会让人遐想的姿态拉扯在一起，omega一只手捏着一团花花绿绿的东西攀在alpha医生的胸膛上。

这位年轻访客一下愣在当场。

而随着电梯叮的一声响下意识转过头的Tommy，首先突入视线的是他心心念念惦记了三天的那双棕眸，然后第二眼便看到眼睛主人身上的浅蓝色罗马式衬衫和雪白领卡。* 

他这才猛地明白过来为什么那天会看见这beta青年在牧师宅邸后花园安然自得地坐在秋千上读书，以及爹地前天说起的“新牧师”到底是谁。  
然而，当他紧接着注意到对方落在自己——和那个omega女护士身上的目光……顿时只听到头顶咔嚓一声响，刚才悬在头顶那桶冰水劈头盖脸淋下来大半，把他浇了个透心凉。

年轻的牧师肯定以为自己撞破了什么“好事”，赶紧低头回避，连电梯门都没出，抬手就按了里面的按钮。Tommy也顾不得绅士风度了，狠狠推开那个护士大长腿一迈就奔上去，手疾眼快地双臂扒住正要合上的电梯门，刚要开口却发现自己根本不知道人家叫什么。年轻牧师比他略矮小半头，低着头的姿势正好能看见他因为跑得太急剧烈起伏的胸脯，再抬起头，他看到那双棕眸平和依旧，并不带有任何论断色彩，不过，三天前清晨关切注视着他的那种温柔的暖意却消失了。

“Dr.Doss-Ryker？”或许是神职人员都接受过特殊的训练，让他们怎么在说话时不要让别人听出责备或不悦的态度，字正腔圆的好听口音此时听起来依然是温和的，尽管几秒钟前刚刚才目睹了那么难以澄清的一幕，“我是新上任的教区牧师Sebastian Rodrigues Jr.，我想您或许不记得了，周五您出意外时……”

“当然！我当然记得！那个——”Tommy僵硬地咽了一下，意识到刚才对方用的是最正式的职业称谓，只好出于尊重也顺着，“……Rev.Rodrigues，谢谢你……” ** 

“您太客气了，Doctor，”似乎不想听他继续说感谢的话，年轻牧师温和而毫不犹豫地打断了他，“我今天从报纸上才知道，原来您当时是尽职本分太过操劳晕倒的，作为教区牧师，理应上门慰问，可给您家打了电话，Doss先生告诉我您已经回来上班了，并说您会很愿意在医院接受拜访。请原谅，我不是故意打扰您和——不过我也看到……您恢复的似乎不错，”Tommy看到他似乎不着痕迹地往前台那边悄悄一瞥，脸颊微微泛上了红。那桶冰水剩下的小半桶于是也跟着浇了下来。而牧师却露出一个有点勉强的微笑，“这样我就可以放心了。愿上帝保佑您。”

眼看着对方又要抬手去按下楼的按钮，Tommy急的都快哭了：“我不是……我没……”

“我接下来还有家访，真的不能耽搁了，医院的电梯也不好停着太久吧？”轻声说完，焦糖色的大眼睛垂了下来，可这次，Tommy没有看到甜蜜，“再见，Dr.Doss-Ryker。保重。”

叮的一声响，电梯的门终于紧紧关上了。

年轻医生那刚刚启开一扇飘着雪白轻纱窗帘飘窗的爱情也是。

 

——TBC——

* 罗马式衬衫配纯白色领卡（collar）是新教绝大多数教派牧师的非宗教仪式场合的日常工作服饰。罗马式衬衫是直立领无弹布料的长袖或短袖衬衫，立领是双层的，咽喉部有6或8厘米的挖空开口，用来插入领卡。罗马式衬衫普通传道员、神学院学生也可以穿着，原本只有黑色，无衣袋、无饰边，象征回归教会、回归宗教生活，安首清贫，坚贞肃穆。随着19和20世纪欧美大规模开展赴亚非国家的传教活动，为了适应这些炎热国家的气候，驻在当地的欧美牧师和传道员开始穿浅蓝和白色罗马式衬衫，后来这风俗被他们带回父国，英格兰和北美许多地区的牧师也开始喜欢在夏季穿着浅蓝色罗马衬衫，给教众以亲切、包容、可信的感觉。白色领卡只有完成正规神学院学习、被按立授予牧师职位后才有资格佩带（就是欧美影剧常见的牧师脖子下面露出的一道长方形白色），形状是方形警示神职人员在宣讲神话语时应自己首先心思端正，无偏无倚，颜色为纯白，象征神的话语纯净圣洁，因此祂仆人的言谈也当如此。

** Rev.是Reverend的缩写，牧师的职业敬称，口语念出的时候即使是缩写也要说全称。西方除了Mr.，Miss等普通称谓和世袭贵族头衔，仅有六个职业中（医疗、学术、外交、司法、圣职、军职）的部分头衔被允许和接受作为日常称谓，医生（Dr.）、牧师（Rev.）、法官（Your Lordship/Ladyship, The Hon.）等是比较常见的。

小牧师叫Sebastian Rodrigues Jr., 继承的是他生前做随军牧师的beta父亲Sebastian Rodrigues XD


End file.
